<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adam Driver XXVI (Rolling Stone 2019) {art} by altocello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417667">Adam Driver XXVI (Rolling Stone 2019) {art}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello'>altocello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adam Driver Portraits [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marriage Story (2019), Paterson (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Dead Don't Die (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Driver, in magnificent profile. Talk about a Roman nose, and I'll give you a Roman coin. Sort of. </p><blockquote>
  <p><a href="https://twitter.com/AtlinMerrick/status/1264248384057233413?s=20">"His profile is the stuff of ancient coins for the love of pete."</a><br/>--@AtlinMerrick</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adam Driver Portraits [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adam Driver XXVI (Rolling Stone 2019) {art}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts">AtlinMerrick</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Atlin, who is a Very Good Enabler Indeed, handed me both the reference and the quote above, and well, here you go.</p><p>I present two versions: one playing with that ancient coin idea, and one not. You're welcome to enjoy either, or both, as it please you. </p><p>Everything I know about ancient Roman coins I learned in 15 minutes from an article found with google, so I'm 100% certain I've gotten it wrong, but I don't care. Don't @ me, she says with love.</p><p>Photo used for reference was taken in 2019 by Carlos Serrao for that amazing online article in Rolling Stone. I did put back one of Adam's moles that had gone mysteriously missing in the photo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxvi-rolling-stone-coin.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxvi-rolling-stone.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p><a href="http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxvi-eye-twitter.jpg"></a>  <a href="http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxvi-mouth-twitter.jpg"></a></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are sincerely appreciated.<br/>Say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/altocello">Twitter</a>!<br/>I'm also on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/artocello/blog/artocello">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>